cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of United Countries
The Official Charter of The Coalition of United Countries CUC Policy CUC will always remain honorable, fair and respectable. CUC will not harbor or support rogues or spies in any manner regardless of the circumstances. CUC will be a peaceful place and will not seek out war unless its own integrity is compromised. All nations wishing to join this alliance agree to follow its leadership and this charter realizing that by failing to do so they are at risk of suspension or permanent expulsion. CUC Leadership The leadership of CUC has complete authority over all members of CUC and all members must respect this under penalty of expulsion. The Leadership will consist of 1 Prime Minister a Senate and 4 Ministers whose authority is absolute. Government Structure Prime Minister This is the Leader of CUC. His/her Authority is final. The Prime Minister has the power to Veto anything passed by the Senate (barring a 2/3 majority) as well as draft Declarations of war for approval by the senate. Also the Prime Minister has the ability to nominate members to serve on the Senate. Senate The Senate is the second highest government position in CUC and has authority over all members excluding the Prime Minister. The Senate will consist of as many or as few members as the alliance sees fit at the time with a minimum of 2 senators. The Senate has the power to declare war, draft treaties and programs for CUC as well as punish any member violating this charter. Votes are based on a simple majority with the exception of a War declaration which requires a 2/3 majority. All ties are to be broken by the Prime Minister. If a vote is vetoed by the Prime Minister he may be overruled by a 2/3 majority. Minister of Foreign Affairs This person is responsible for co-ordinating foreign affairs. He is also responsible for appointed ambassadors and diplomats to other alliances. He must upkeep a standard worthy of CUC when in another alliances company. This position is elected by the ordinary members of CUC, and is replaced every two months. Minister of Defense This person is responsible for co-ordinating, and commanding the military forces of CUC. He may organize attacks against anyone who has harmed or threatens our members. He must upkeep a standard worthy of CUC when in another alliances company. This position is elected by the ordinary members of CUC, and is replaced every two months. Minister of The Interior This person is responsible for recruitment of new nations as well as controlling all internal issues and keeping the CUC environment a fun, friendly and fair environment for all. This position is elected by the ordinary members of CUC, and is replaced every two months. Minister of Finance This Person is responsible for co-ordinating the distribution of financial aid throughout the alliance. He must keep a standard worthy of CUC at all times. This position is elected by the ordinary members of CUC, and is replaced every two months. Member Behavior Members of CUC are expected to behave in a certain way. This is one of respect. Fail to comply and you will face temporary or permanent suspension from CUC. Etiquette of CUC members includes but is not limited to the following. Respect of this entire charter and all future editions. Respect of other members and their basic human rights. Respect of CUC leadership. Respect of CUC decisions. Respect of Invisionfree rules. Respect of common sense, both others and your own. Again, members of CUC should be warned that failure to comply will result in a possibility of suspension. All members must sure they are honorable. if you make an oath, keep it. Don't take bribes, don't start random wars, do not spy. Do not annoy other alliances. Any person who wishes to join CUC or any of its affiliates must understand and agree to the above, knowing that a breach of this may result in temporary or permanent suspension from CUC. War CUC does not encourage war; however the members of CUC are free to use their military forces against unaligned nations. Any member who attacks a nation of another alliance is unacceptable and can be immediately removed from CUC and only have his membership returned if his case is reviewed, deemed acceptable and he is deemed to have become a better person. The definition of unprovoked is a difficult one. However, this charter explains it. Failure to completely understand, comprehend, appreciate and act on this is a seriously punishable offense. If an individual member is attacking someone who has in the immediate recent past attacked him, this is provoked and is allowed in CUC. If he is paying retribution for past war crimes or crimes against either a group or himself, this is provoked and is allowed in CUC. If a CUC member is attacking a member of an alliance we are actively at war with, this is provoked and is allowed in CUC. If a member has received direct orders from CUC leadership to attack any nation, this is provoked and is allowed in CUC. If a member has attacked a nation randomly, who has done him or his alliance no harm, this is unprovoked and is not allowed in CUC. Any person who wishes to join CUC or any of its affiliates must understand and agree to the above, knowing that a breach of this may result in temporary or permanent suspension from CUC. Failure to conform to the above may also result in a member being declared rogue, and no longer under the protection of CUC. Nuclear Weapons Any and all members of CUC are encouraged to develop nuclear weapons should they so choose. However, This nuclear weapons are only to be used as a deterrent or in a defensive way. CUC does NOT support nuclear first strikes under ANY circumstance. Admission and Expulsion from CUC Any person who wishes to join CUC must fill out the following oath or their application will not be received. "I, "___" swear to obey the CUC Charter and Leadership." Any person who wishes to join CUC or any of its affiliates must understand and agree to the above, knowing that a breach of this may result in temporary or permanent suspension from CUC. Any breaches of this charter will result in temporary or permanent suspension from CUC which will be up to the discretion of the CUC leadership. This charter is signed and activated on Sunday, July 1, 2007 History The Coalition of United Countries was formed by Corey Faith a former member of The Oasis. The other founders were Loadsofdeath, Jake Nybeck, and Smidget. Smidget and LoadsofDeath became the first two senators of CUC and Solarian Alliance became the first outside member to join. Current Leadership Prime Minister Corey Faith Senate Smidget Solarian Alliance Emperor Dugan Minister of Foreign Affairs Corey Faith Minister of The Interior Solarian Alliance Minister of Finance Nachsville Minister of Defense Emperor Dugan Related links http://z7.invisionfree.com/CN_CUC/index.php?act=idx Category:Alliances